spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Security (Skill)
The Security skill is used to install and disable security devices and traps (including locks and explosives). It is not used to collect information with these security devices, however, as this is almost always the purview of Notice and Search, as appropriate. This skill is common to guards, private investigators, and thieves. 'Sample Knowledge: '''Security systems (and their strengths, weaknesses, and limits); alarm and security procedures; privacy and surveillance laws; capabilities of non-alarm sensors (e.g. smoke detectors); camera and surveillance gear information (e.g. digital vs. film, SLR vs. dual-lens); framing effective shots. Disable You may use this skill check to disable any piece of electronic or mechanical security gear in Spycraft 2.0 , including any explosive. When disabling (opening) a lock, a lockpicking kit is required. When disabling (disarming) a bomb, a demolitions kit is required. In all other cases, either an electronic or mechanics kit is required, as appropriate to the target device. When an attack is made to disable an item, the time required to make the attack is added to the time required to make this check (the Disable check is made once you have your hands on the device). The item’s complexity determines this check’s time requirement and cost, as shown on Table 2.8: Project Investments. When making a Disable check, the monetary investment is $0. Your Disable check’s error range is also determined by the item’s complexity, as shown on the item tables in Chapter 4. There is no DC, however; instead, your result becomes the damage against which the target item must make a Damage save (see page 224). If the item fails its save, it is disabled (though not broken). Finally, when disabling an item is sufficiently risky or pivotal, the GC may opt to use the Complex Task rules instead of this streamlined check. Security Power Ratings: When a security item has a Power Rating of 2 or more, a Disable check made against it becomes a Complex Task with a number of Challenges equal to the Power Rating. 'Cooperative: '''Yes, but only if the target item is Small or larger (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes, but because the check is secret, you may be replacing a better result. '''Threat: '''You disable the device in 1/2 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Critical Success: '''You disable the device in 1/4 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Error: '''The item need not make a Damage save against the result of your check. Also, if the device is linked to a security system, an alarm is triggered or security device is activated (see page 437). '''Critical Failure: '''In addition to the effects of an error, you cannot disable the item. Further, any attempts you make to test that the item is disabled show that you have succeeded in disabling the device until an opponent successfully uses the item, or until the end of the scene. Hotwire With a successful Hotwire check against a vehicle’s Complexity DC, you start the vehicle. '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''Yes, but your error range increases by 2 each time. Unless otherwise stated, all Hotwire error ranges reset at the start of each scene. '''Threat: '''You hotwire the car in 1/2 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 full action). '''Critical Success: '''You hotwire the car in 1/4 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Error: '''The ignition is damaged and the vehicle can no longer be started with the keys. The ignition must be taken apart, requiring a second Hotwire check with a DC equal to the first check’s DC +10. This second check requires a base time of 1 minute. Also, if the ignition is linked to a security system, an alarm is triggered or security device is activated (see page 437). '''Critical Failure: '''You may not attempt another Hotwire check targeting the same vehicle (though someone uninvolved in the current check may do so). Also, if the ignition is linked to a security system, an alarm is triggered or security device is activated (see page 437). Installation You may use this skill check to install any electronic or mechanical security device or system featured in Spycraft 2.0. This check does not handle placing/setting explosives — that activity requires an attack check (see page 312). An electronic or mechanics kit is required, as appropriate to the target device. The item’s complexity determines this check’s time requirement and cost, as shown on Table 2.8: Project Investments. Your Installation check’s error range is also determined by the item’s complexity, as shown on the item tables in Chapter 4. With success against the device’s Complexity DC, the device is installed properly and ready for use. If the device is a sensor, you must determine where its alerts are issued and what happens when an alert is triggered (see page 437). With failure, you cannot install the device or system (though someone uninvolved in the current check may try to do so). Finally, when a security installation is sufficiently invasive or labor-intensive, the GC may opt to use the Complex Task rules instead of this streamlined check. 'Cooperative: '''Yes, but only if the target item is Small or larger (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes. '''Threat: '''You complete the installation in 1/2 the standard time (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Critical Success: '''The security system’s Power Rating is increased by 1 (maximum 10). '''Error: '''Through trial and error, or simple mishap, you destroy some of your materials. To continue the current construction, you must pay an additional amount of money equal to 1/2 the money invested in the check (rounded up). '''Critical Failure: '''The GC may spend 1 or more action dice to worsen the device or system’s performance, increasing its error range by a number equal to the action dice spent (maximum error range increase +4). Though it can still be used, the item is considered ''broken. If it is repaired, its original error range is restored. Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks